


I Wish You Loved Me, Too

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fake Dating, akaashi is a supportive friend, slight angst, yaku wishes kuroo loved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: It’s not that there was any issue with what Tetsurou had done. Well, aside from saying it was him. The issue was that Morisuke had a big, fat crush on his friend and roommate. Unrequited, he might add. He had no issue acting like Tetsurou’s boyfriend. The issue was that he didn’t want to act. He wanted it to be real.But it was Tetsurou. And he couldn’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I Wish You Loved Me, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Libero Week! I had a hard time picking between the two prompts, but ended up going with Fake Relationship.  
> I actually have never written one of these, and have read maybe three total, so I wasn't super confident going into this. I'm still not super confident in how this came out. It was also supposed to have a completely different ending, but I think this fits well with the story.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“You did… what?” Morisuke looked up from his notebook, pen hovering over the page. Tetsurou stood on the other side of the table, hands half raised.

“I may have told Koutarou we were dating,” he repeated, laughing nervously.

Morisuke put the pen down, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “And why would you do that?”

Tetsurou laughed again. “Uh, well, you see, we were a little drunk and he was saying how sad it was that I was single and I wasn’t thinking and said that I was dating someone and he asked who and you were the first person that came to mind,” he rushed out almost too fast for Morisuke to keep up with.

“How can someone taking classes like biochemistry and physics be so stupid?” he mumbled, looking back down at his notebook. “So, that’s it? Nothing else?” Tetsurou was silent, and he sighed, looking up at him. “What else did you do?”

“I may have invited him and Keiji over for dinner?” Morisuke raised an eyebrow, ready to yell at him. “It’s only because Koutarou didn’t believe me! You just have to act like my boyfriend for one night and then we can forget this ever happened.”

Morisuke sighed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” There was a sour taste in his mouth, and he turned his eyes down to his notebook.

“Is that a yes?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yes, it’s a yes,” Morisuke said, against his better judgement.

Tetsurou sighed in relief. “Thank you, Mori,” he said, walking out of the living room.

“Why did I agree to this?” he asked himself, sighing and leaning back against the couch.

It’s not that there was any issue with what Tetsurou had done. Well, aside from saying it was him. The issue was that Morisuke had a big, fat crush on his friend and roommate. Unrequited, he might add. He had no issue acting like Tetsurou’s boyfriend. The issue was that he didn’t want to act. He wanted it to be real.

But it was Tetsurou. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

-.-.-

Seven o’clock rolled around, and Morisuke could hear knocking on the front door. He stood in front of his closet, ruffling his hair and sighing at the fact that no matter what he did, it still looked bad. He could hear Koutarou and Tetsurou talking and laughing, and he sighed. “Time to put on a show,” he muttered.

He walked out of his room and down the hall, Koutarou’s face lighting up when he saw him. “Morisuke! There you are!” Tetsurou turned to look at him, his smile softening a little. It made Morisuke’s chest tighten a bit, but he pushed it away. It was all an act, anyway.

“Hello, Koutarou, Keiji,” he greeted. “It’s nice of you to join us for dinner.”

“I was a little surprised that Tetsurou invited us, seeing as he seemed to never invite us,” Keiji mused. Tetsurou made a sound of hurt and Morisuke laughed under his breath.

“We’re working on his people skills. Aren’t we, dear?” Morisuke said, looking up at him.

Tetsurou’s face flushed a little, and it took him a few seconds to be able to speak again. “Says the social recluse. My people skills are exceptional. Aren’t they, Koutarou?” Koutarou nodded excitedly, and Tetsurou smirked down at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the time in the kitchen going off. “Perfect timing! Koutarou, could you help me get everything to the table?”

“You got it, Tetsurou!” The two boys walked to the kitchen, leaving Moriuske and Keiji over by the door.

“It is a little strange to have Tetsurou invite us here. Koutarou tells me you two are dating. How’s that been?” Keiji said, a strange look in his eye.

Morisuke bit his lip, wringing his hands a little. “It’s good. He’s… nice.” He mentally scolded himself. But he didn’t know what to say. What do you say when you’re pretending to date?

Keiji quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, he is nice.” He lowered his voice a bit. “Are things okay?”

“Yes!” Morisuke said, making Keiji jump a little. He cleared his throat. “Yes, things are okay. Why wouldn’t they be? It’s Tetsurou we’re talking about,” he said, laughing a little nervously at the end. Keiji continued to look at him with that strange look, but didn’t push the matter.

“We should probably get to the table. Knowing those two, if we wait too long, they’ll eat without us,” Keiji said. Morisuke nodded, and the two walked to the table.

Though he hadn’t expected to see a large lasagne, garlic knots, and a salad to be sitting on the table. Tetsurou had kept him from the kitchen all afternoon, and while he had been able to smell garlic wafting through the apartment, he hadn’t known what was being made.

Tetsurou looked up at them a little nervously, hands behind his back. “Surprise?”

“Is this why you kept me from the kitchen?” Morisuke asked, looking between the lasagne and Tetsurou.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you. I know it’s your favourite, and you’ve been a little over stressed the past few days,” Tetsurou said, his cheeks dusted pink.

Morisuke’s own cheeks burned, and he bit his lip again. “Thank you, Tetsu,” he said softly, feeling Keiji’s eyes on him. He cleared his throat, taking a seat. “Let’s eat.”

-.-.-

Koutarou and Tetsurou had no problem filling the silence with conversation. They talked about nothing and everything, sometimes asking Keiji or Morisuke their opinion on whatever. Morisuke kept eyeing Tetsurou, seeing him talk animatedly with Koutarou, and sometimes he’d catch his eye. Only for a second, before he looked away, stabbing at the salad on his plate.

“Morisuke, could you show me where the bathroom is?” Keiji asked quietly, so as to not disturb the two in front of them.

“I-- yeah, I can,” he said, setting his fork down. They stood, and heard the conversation pause briefly.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes,” Keiji said with a smile. Tetsurou looked over at him, and Morisuke smiled a little, nodding. It seemed enough for them, and they went back to their conversation.

They walked down the hall, Koutarou and Tetsurou’s voice growing quieter. “The bathroom is just through that door,” Morisuke said, pointing to the one on the right. He turned to head back, but paused when Keiji grabbed his arm. “Keiji?”

“You two aren’t really dating, are you?” he asked, his voice quiet. Morisuke stood there, not sure how to answer.

Not that he really could. The sour taste was back, and his chest felt tight. “No, we’re not,” he said quietly. His eyes burned a little, and his breath caught in his throat.

“But you want to be.” It was a statement more than a question, and he nodded, looking away from Keiji.

“Yeah, I do,” he said. His chest tightened more, and he blinked away the tears that were forming.

“Why are you putting yourself through this?” Keiji asked, his voice soft.

That pushed him over. He felt tears starting to fall, and his vision grew blurry. “I don’t know. Probably because it was Tetsurou asking,” he said, voice cracking a little. It hurt to admit. That the only reason he went along with it was because Tetsurou had been the one to ask.

The hand on his arm dropped, and he was wrapped in a tight hug. “You’re hurting, and Tetsurou asking isn’t a good enough reason to put yourself through this.” That made him cry more. He buried his face in Keiji’s shirt, clinging to him. “Do you need Koutarou and I to leave?”

He shook his head, taking a shuddering breath. “Tetsurou seems really happy having you two here.”

“I didn’t ask about that. I asked if  _ you _ needed us to leave,” Keiji said.

“No, no, it’s okay. You don’t need to leave,” he said, pulling away. He wiped at his face. “I’m sorry about your shirt.”

Keiji looked down at it and shrugged. “It’s just a shirt. I doubt those two will notice anyway. Are you okay to go back? Or do you need a minute?”

“I just need to wash my face,” Morisuke said, taking another shuddering breath.

“Alright. Wash up and we’ll head back.”

-.-.-

Koutarou had tried to ask what had happened, but Keiji fielded the question, changing the subject to asking what he and Tetsurou had been talking about while they were gone. Morisuke stared down at his plate, knowing that Tetsurou was watching him. He felt his heart hurt, just a bit, and took a small bite of his food.

Thankfully, no one questioned him (bless Keiji for being there), and they finished dinner. “I forgot just how good your cooking was,” Koutarou said with a smile. “You really should invite us over for dinner more often.”

“Given the fact that you eat far more than any of us, I don’t think that’s a good idea. But, I’d be more than willing to go out with you to dinner some time.”

“Yeah! We could go on double dates now!” Koutarou said. Morisuke’s heart twisted, and he gave a small smile, nodding.

“Alright, Koutarou, we should be going. It’s late and you have early practice,” Keiji said, giving Morisuke a sad smile.

Koutarou tried to object, but Tetsurou cut him off. “We’ll hang out after classes tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay! Thank you again for dinner! And it was nice to see you again, Morisuke!” Koutarou said. Morisuke nodded, and Keiji led them out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Tetsurou turned to him. “Is everything okay, Mori?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said, voice too tight. He could feel eyes starting to burn again, and he turned to walk to his room. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

He’d only taken a few steps when Tetsurou grabbed his arm, making his pause. “Mori, what’s wrong?”

He took a breath, turning to give him a sad smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Tetsu. I’m just tired is all.” His voice cracked a little, and he turned away in time to hide the tears that were forming.

Tetsurou didn’t let go of his arm, but Morisuke also didn’t move. They stood there -- Morisuke silently crying and Tetsurou looking at him worriedly -- before Tetsurou walked forward, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Morisuke made a sound, clinging to his shirt. “You can yell at me for this. Just please, don’t cry.” There was a slight wavering in his voice, and he could feel Tetsurou’s chest shaking a little. “I’m so sorry, Mori.”

“It’s not your fault,” Morisuke whispered. “You didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” Tetsurou asked, his voice hitching a little.

Morisuke pulled away, giving him a sad smile. “You had a good night, yeah?”

Tetsurou furrowed his brows. “I did, yeah. But what didn’t I know, Mori?”

“I’m glad you did.” He pulled away, wiping his eyes.

“Mori--”

Morisuke reached a hand up, cupping Tetsurou’s cheek, effectively cutting him off. “You’d make anyone happy,” he said quietly. Tetsurou opened his mouth to say something, but Morisuke leaned up, kissing him softly.

“Mori--”

He shook his head, dropping his hand. He turned and walked to his room, his heart aching. The door closed with a click, the room swallowed in darkness, and tears fell down his cheeks like trails of fire. He curled into bed, face buried into his blanket.

There was a knock at his door, but he didn’t bother getting up. Didn’t really have to. Tetsurou came in, walking over to his bed. It sank where he sat, and Morisuke curled further in on himself.

“Mori, please, what’s wrong?” Tetsurou asked softly. His voice wavered a little, and he sniffed. It made his heart hurt more. “Please talk to me.”

Morisuke took a shuddering breath, sitting up. He kept his back to Tetsurou. “Why do we have to fake date?” he asked quietly, half hoping he wasn’t heard.

“What do you mean?” Tetsurou asked. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he jumped a little. “Mori,” he said when Morisuke didn’t speak.

“What do you feel towards me?” Morisuke asked, his eyes trained on the stars outside his window.

“I… don’t know,” Tetsurou said, his voice much quieter. The hand that was on his shoulder fell, and Morisuke sighed.

“Then it doesn’t matter what I mean.” His eyes burned with new tears, and he blinked them away. “Good night, Tetsu.”

It was quiet for a few seconds, and the bed shook as Tetsurou stood. He heard the door click close, the light from the hallway disappearing, and he sighed, falling back to the bed.

“I love you, Tetsu. I wish you loved me, too.”


End file.
